Invincible
by dilfsofbeaconhills
Summary: Scott takes on way more than he can handle. He comes back home from a battle with the alphas severely battered and bruised. You've had enough of his thoughtless actions.


He came stumbling in through the front door. His heavy breathing almost sounding over the angry rain hitting against your window. You braced yourself for the brutal sight of him before you walked out to help him up the stairs.

A gasp escaped your lips as you took in his appearance. Sopping wet, shirt half way ripped off, jeans tattered at the knees, his ribs and left eye sported the same darkening purple bruises, blood dripped onto the hardwood floor from any one of the many slashes on his body. He leaned against the open door frame and whispered a low,

"Hey,"

You sucked in your lips and rolled your eyes, willing back the tears as you helped him inside the house. He slinged an arm around your neck as you wrapped your own around his torso. You led him to the stairs, slowly guiding his limp body up the steps. He let out a shaky breath as he lifted himself to sit on the bathroom counter top. You searched for peroxide and cotton pads in the cabinets. He tried to lift his arms above his head to peel off his shirt, but the crippling pain was too severe. You sighed and ripped the shirt the rest of the way down his chest and pushed it off of his shoulders. Horror filled your eyes at the sight of his battered body. You covered your mouth with your hand and fought back the harsh sob that attempted to escape your throat.

"It's not as bad as it looks,"

He tried to reason with you. You shook your head angrily, not meeting his stare. You let the cotton absorb the liquid and pressed it against the open wound leading down from his collarbone to his stomach. The bloody cotton pad was discarded to the floor and you reached for another one. The more you repeated your actions for his injuries the more resentful you became.

"I'll be good as new in the morning, you'll see, I-"

You paced the floor and ran both hands through your hair frustratedly. He knew you were about to blow so he shut his mouth. You looked back up at him and let a single tear roll down your cheek. As soon as you tasted the salt stain the tip of your tongue, you shook your head and walked out of the bathroom. You dug through the closet and pulled out an oversized duffel bag.

Scott watched as you threw your clothes from the dresser drawer into the bag, grunting as you bit back the words you needed to exhale. His almost lifeless body limped towards you and he took your wrists in his hands. You tried to pull out of his grasp but his strength was no match.

"Scott, let me go."

You muttered. He wrapped his fingers around your forearms and held on tighter.

"Scott, let me go!"

Your voice echoed throughout the room. You pulled harder and broke free of his clutch. Scott looked at the clothes strewn across the floor. Most of it his that you had tossed out of the way to get to your own. He watched as you picked up his red hoodie from the floor and examined it, deciding what to do with it. It was his favorite, which made it yours as well. You'd wear it when the night got cold in the early hours of the morning as you sat on the window ledge, waiting for him to come back home. His howl would sound through the trees, assuring you of his safety. His voice pulled you out of your thoughts, making the fabric fall out of your hand.

"I do this to protect you. You can't hate me for that."

His voice was low, sorrowful. It broke your heart to hear such a tone fall from his lips.

"You're right. I can't hate you for that. But what's the point of protecting me when you're the one putting me through hell? You go out and fight them for all they're worth and come back barely alive yourself. Look at yourself, you're not just gonna heal overnight the cuts are too deep,"

Your voice cracked as warm tears fell beyond their boundaries. Scott took a step towards you but you stopped him from getting too close.

"I never asked you to protect me, Scott."

You spoke hoarsely through the tears.

"All it takes is one carefully placed scratch or a blow to the head and you're out. You're not invincible as you seem to think and I don't want to be here when you don't come back home. Maybe with me gone you won't have much else to lose. But if I stay here and you don't come back to me I couldn't take it. Scott if you die,"

Your cries were muffled by his lips pressed against yours. His warm hands cupped your face, his thumbs caressing your stained cheeks. At first you backed away, but his embrace made you melt into his arms. He rested his forehead against yours and made your eyes lock with his warm brown orbs.

"If you leave, I might as well be dead. Do you understand? You're the only thing that gives me something worth fighting for and without you I would have nothing. I need you more than anything because you're what makes me strong."

Your eyes fell from his eyes to his lips, trailing down his neck to where the worst of the damage lay over his chest. Four jagged lines ran across his frame from where twin's monstrous alpha form clawed his skin. Scott's hand rested on the back of your neck, pulling you closer to his body. He nuzzled his nose against yours and sighed softly, his breath tickling against your face as he spoke.

"Promise me you'll stay."

Your eyes flickered back up to his lips, softly moistened and slightly separated. You raised your head upward, allowing your lips to ghost against his. Scott took your wordless response as an agreement. His mouth twitched up in a small smile as he pushed you gently towards the bed. The back of your knees hit the mattress making you stumble a bit. Scott secured you, pressing his waist against yours as he pushed the duffel back to the ground. He lifted you so that your back lay on the soft platform as he crawled on top of you.

His lips trailed down your neck softly and your fingers knotted into his hair. The feeling of his hips grinding against yours left you gasping for air. The mild hum that fell from your lips was the only approval he needed to intensify the atmosphere. His warm hands set your skin ablaze as they pushed the thin material of your shirt above your head, letting his hands roam the familiar path of your body. A smile crept across your face at the sound of a low growl emitted by Scott at the feeling of your bare chest.

Scott looked up at you with hungry eyes, the dark brown irises turning into an embering yellow as they bored into your own. You gripped the back of his neck and pulled him to you, allowing your lips to crash passionately. His hands gripped your body tightly, fearing that if he'd let go, you'd dissapear. You stroked his cheek softly, assuring him of your presence to wordlessly calm him. Once his grip let up, you pushed his jeans past his hips as he did the same with your pajama shorts.

He lifted himself on his forearm to hover over you, but winced harrowingly. You ushered him to lay on his back to alliviate the pain as you too his place, hovering above him instead.

"Allow me,"

You smiled softly as you pulled his boxers down to his ankles and removed your panties as well. Your thumb traced over the tip of his erection, making Scott tremble harshly. His eyes narrowed at you and you smiled back innocently, deciding it was cruel to taunt him in his injured state. You straddled his waist and placed your hands on his chest as you slid yourself onto him. Both you and Scott groaned in unison. His fingers dug into your hips as your nails seeped into his skin. Your hair fell over your shoulder as your thrusts quickened and became harder. You leaned down and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Your breath hitting against each others as your bodies slickened with sweat. The room felt like it was an oven. The heat only fuled the fire as your motions turned jagged and haphazard. Scott mustered enough strength to meet your hips with his. Your tightening walls spasmed around his length as you tried to hold on until the last possible second. Your lips met again momentarily before you let go simaltaneously.

You fell to his slightly sticky chest and sighed ruggedly, trying to catch your breath. His heart pounded so hard against your ear that you swore it was going to jump out of his chest. Scott pushed the damp strands of hair away from your face and kissed your forehead sweetly.

"Well, if I'm getting treatment like that then I should get hurt more often."

Scott sighed softly.

"Scott Mccall if you even think about getti-"

He cut off your words with a simple kiss.


End file.
